


Those Magnificent Men in their Flying Machines

by AlyKat, brassmama



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Smut, Steampunk, mentions of background Steve/Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyKat/pseuds/AlyKat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/brassmama/pseuds/brassmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Phillip J. Coulson marvels at the greatest luxury his prized airship has to offer.</p>
<p>First mate Clinton Barton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Magnificent Men in their Flying Machines

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Those Magnificent Men in their Flying Machines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/874067) by [AlyKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyKat/pseuds/AlyKat). 



> This a podfic of alykat's work. She very graciously let me use it for my maiden voyage of podficcing. Thank you aly!

[Click here to go to tindeck.com to listen and/or download **Those Magnificent Men in Their Flying Machines by alykat read by brassmama.mp3**](http://tindeck.com/listen/hgtx) Some people have been having issues downloading the file. I went and reset it and that seemed to fix it. If it starts acting up again, just leave a comment and Ill go through the dance again. 


End file.
